


龙舌兰

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [5]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Electricity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 关于喝醉酒的故事





	龙舌兰

Eason醉醺醺的回到家，他这次回香港和朋友聚了聚，喝了酒。朋友都知道他和阿徐不和的事，边喝酒边劝他复合，能找到一个风风雨雨陪伴十几年的人不容易。  
女儿已经睡了，他不想去打扰她，他自己还一身酒气呢。他迷迷糊糊地脱衣服上了床，一切全靠本能，以至于他不知道自己走进了以前的卧室，而不是吵架以后他们分开睡的卧室。  
他不记得发生了什么，好像他还没睡着的时候，阿徐也进来了，两个人都喝了酒。他早上醒来的时候，就看到两人都赤裸地躺在床上，带着欢愉后的痕迹。  
Eason一阵头疼，他不知道怎么面对醒来后的阿徐。所以他做了一件很怂的事，买了几小时后飞往长沙的机票，干脆直接去几天后的录制地点。  
他还记得回香港前他请求Calvin打开了贞操锁，理由是怕被发现，Calvin也同意了，但是让他保证不会发生亲密关系。可是现在他却……

Calvin给Eason发了短信说节目组对选手统一安排了宿舍封闭式管理，让他在香港好好休息。Eason这几天都没有做梦，再见到Calvin的时候已经在节目的录制现场了。  
这一期的训练营一共59组歌手，只有24组能晋级。Calvin的轻松在选手中显得格格不入，但是在导师进场之后，他的轻松表情就消失了，取而代之的是压抑的愤怒。  
Eason是有些心虚的，不太敢看向Calvin，怕露馅。他已经决定要瞒着Calvin了，那只是醉酒后的一次意外。Calvin整场表现都很正常，也顺利进入了下一轮。一直到他跟着Eason回到酒店房间，Eason都觉得自己成功过关。

“你这次回去感觉怎么样？”  
“就和朋友吃了饭，家里还是在冷战。”  
“没有别的了？”  
“什么？”  
“比如，你和别人上床了。”  
“我没有！……那是喝醉之后，我都不记得了。”Eason一开始矢口否认，但是Calvin实在是太有压迫感。  
“你这一次可犯了不少错呢，你说我该怎么罚你？”  
“我又不是有意的！”  
“几天没见，胆子倒是变大了。”  
Calvin抬手捏住Eason肉乎乎的脸颊，又松手狠狠地扇了一耳光。  
“啊！”  
Eason捂住被打的那侧脸颊，Calvin下手很重，他感觉脸火辣辣的疼。  
“我真想把它一刀割掉。”  
Eason只觉得胯下一阵凉意，Calvin此时浑身散发着危险的气息，不再是平时让他安心的主人。Eason都快忘了Calvin是危险的，一切的开始是Calvin拿刀抵着他。  
Calvin用绳索将Eason绑在床上，脱光了衣服，重新将贞操锁戴上。  
“碰过别人了好脏，我觉得在惩罚之前要先把它洗洗干净不是吗？”  
Calvin去拿了酒店的一次性牙刷沾了水，酒店的牙刷一般毛都非常硬。他动作不算温柔的捏着Eason的性器，另一只手用牙刷狠狠的刷贞操锁的铁环中间裸露的柱身。  
“让我帮你好好刷干净。”  
“啊！痛啊！”  
Eason剧烈的挣扎着，两条腿蹬踢着，但是无法摆脱绳索的控制。Calvin根本不为所动，继续刷着。  
“求你了，放开我，我以后再也不敢了！Calvin！”  
“安静，别逼我拿内裤堵你的嘴！这样大喊大叫对嗓子不好。”  
Eason痛的流出了生理性的泪水。  
“别，别刷那里，主人，我错了，我不敢了……呜～”  
Calvin毫不手软地一点一点刷上去，最后来到最脆弱敏感的龟头，反而加重了力道。  
“除了外面，我看里面也得洗一洗。”  
Eason瘫在床上，不知道Calvin还有什么花样。  
“主人，我真的知道错了，饶了我吧，明天还要去三亚录节目呢。”  
“那可真不幸，你只能忍着痛录了。”  
Calvin拿着导管的一头塞进铃口，三十多厘米长的导管慢慢被插进去，直达膀胱，另一头连着装满生理盐水的瓶子。  
“痛～好胀啊！”  
“想让我把管子拔出来吗？”  
“想！”  
Calvin坏笑着慢慢抽出管子。  
“别！别拔！先让我去卫生间吧！”  
Eason突然发现不对，拔了管子以后，满是液体的膀胱肯定会喷出来，但他现在在床上，清洗床单的人会怎么想。  
“知道错了？”  
“嗯，嗯，知道了。”  
Calvin打开夹在导尿管上的夹子，液体顺着管子流回了瓶子里。  
“差不多清洗完了，到了惩罚的环节，保证让你，终生难忘。”  
Calvin将连着电线的细金属棒插进铃口，打开了开关。  
“长时间的电流刺激对身体也不好，十分钟，好好享受吧。”  
电流带来的不仅是疼痛，不被电击时金属棒的震动还带来了难以承受的快感。想要勃起的性器被贞操锁的一个个钢环勒到红得发紫，有了射精的冲动也被金属棒堵死了。  
地狱里的十分钟比一个小时还漫长，受到过度刺激的Eason在Calvin拆下器械的时候根本没有反应，整个人都呆滞着。  
“Eason？”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“累了就睡吧，不要再想这件事了，我会一直陪着你的。”  
Calvin吻了他的额头，为他整理了乱糟糟的一头卷发。


End file.
